In the manufacture of metal cans, it is the normal practice to blank and first draw sheet stock in one operation in one machine followed by a redraw operation which is performed in a separate machine called an ironing press wherein the diameter of the partly formed can is first reduced and then the draw of the can is completed. The can wall material is thinned out and the contour of the bottom of the can is formed by being drawn through three irons in the ironing press. The can is then ejected from the press and taken to the trimmer-flanger where the flange is flared to make the seam in readiness for putting on the end. Many such operations performed at different times in separate machines have resulted in much maintenance work and down time on the can production line, leading to unsatisfactory quality control in the manufacture of cans.